El Yullen invade los cuentos
by LadyAliceWalker
Summary: Serie de one-shots inspirados en cuentos conocidos y no tan conocidos. Yaoi. Yullen
1. El mercader

Este es mi primer fic (terminado) de DGM que finalmente me atrevo a publicar. Está basado en una versión del cuento "El cuidador de cerdos" de Hans Christian Andersen, una versión muuuy corta y con final feliz. Mi historia no tiene demasiadas similitudes con el cuento y menos aun con el original (acabo de leer la versión completa y casi lloro al ver lo mutilada que está la versión que tengo T.T aunque el final es mucho mejor). Esto es lo que pasa cuando te quedas hasta las 4 de la mañana leyendo cuentos infantiles y pensando en Yullen XD Tengan piedad de mi por favor, y siéntanse a gusto de dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas de ortografía y errores que pueda tener, y a aquellos que les guste el cuento no se sientan ofendidos como Andersen que debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba XD

DGM no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), es obra de la inigualable Katsura Hoshino.

Pareja: Yullen

Advertencia: Yaoi - chicoxchico - Si no te gusta no lo leas.

**El mercader**

Durante su visita al reino Innocence, el príncipe Allen del reino Millenium, se enamoró del hijo menor del emperador. El príncipe Kanda Yuu, tenía un genio tormentoso, expresión de mal humor permanente y era absolutamente orgulloso. Y como era de esperarse rechazó los sentimientos del joven Allen sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero éste no se dio por vencido. Decidido a conquistar a Kanda, se disfrazó de mercader y visitó el palacio. Fue recibido de muy mala gana por el joven príncipe quien maldecía a su padre y a sus hermanos por haber salido a cazar justo ese día. El mercader le mostró varios objetos que no despertaron ni el más mínimo interés en Kanda. Viendo que el príncipe ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia se dispuso a recoger todo, hizo una reverencia y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Con el brusco movimiento un objeto se salió de la bolsa por un providencial agujero. Se trataba de un hermoso reloj de arena, con la base de oro labrada, agua y una bellísima flor de loto en lugar de arena.

– Oye enano, ¿cuánto cuesta ese reloj? – preguntó encantado con tan delicada pieza.

– Cuesta diez besos del príncipe – contestó el mercader.

– En tus sueños, garbanzo – respondió y le ofreció dinero. Pero el joven Allen no dio el brazo a torcer y el príncipe Kanda terminó cediendo, dispuesto a destrozar al enano con su preciada katana Mugen, una vez que hubiera conseguido el reloj.

– Esta noche, en el jardín, y más te vale no retrasarte. – dicho esto, se marchó.

Ni bien regresó el emperador, Allen, aun disfrazado, fue a verlo y le contó que su hijo estaba enamorado de él, y que podía probarlo es noche si bajaba al jardín y se ocultaba tras los rosales. El emperador casi muere de alegría al oírlo y prometió hacer como el joven le indicaba. Permaneció atento a su hijo el resto del día, y cuando lo vio abandonar el palacio lo siguió sigilosamente. Al entrar al jardín, vio al príncipe Kanda besando al joven mercader, y luego de recuperarse de lo que casi fue un síncope, salió de su escondite y le dijo:

– ¡Mañana mismo te casarás con él!

– ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Es un maldito plebeyo! – respondió a gritos el enfurecido príncipe.

– ¡No quiero oír excusas! – contestó tajante el emperador y se marchó sin más.

Kanda se volteó listo para hacer picadillo al enano que lo había engatusado pero este ya no se encontraba allí. Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para una improvisada boda. El príncipe fue forzado a bajar y ahora solo faltaba el novio. Sin hacerse de rogar, entró al rato luciendo un finísimo traje blanco con detalles en plata y oro. Al acercarse al altar se dirigió al príncipe que lo veía con odio puro.

– Su alteza, todo lo que tengo que decirle es "te lo dije".

– ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó Kanda, aun más fastidiado por el comentario.

– Te dije que serías mío. – respondió el joven Allen, quitándose el disfraz y revelando su verdadera identidad.

Aprovechando el estado de shock del príncipe, la boda se llevó a cabo, habiendo respondido el emperador por su hijo. Una vez repuesto del aturdimiento, Kanda maduraba mil y una formas de torturar a su ahora esposo.

– Ahora puede besar al novio.

Allen lo arrancó de sus pensamientos con un apasionado beso que Kanda terminó por corresponder. De repente sus ideas de tortura tomaron un rumbo muy diferente al inicial. Solo resta decir que esa noche nadie pudo dormir.

Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.


	2. El sobrino de la Muerte

Aquí vamos con el segundo. La locura de los cuentos ha vuelto, así que iré adaptando todos los que me gusten. En este caso, la inspiración vino del cuento "El sobrino de la muerte", cuyo autor desconozco (y por tal motivo, no me sentiré culpable si se está retorciendo en su tumba, en caso de que ya haya muerto ;)

DGM no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), es obra de la inigualable Katsura Hoshino.

Pareja: Yullen

Advertencia: Yaoi - chicoxchico - Si no te gusta no lo leas.

**El sobrino de la Muerte**

Se dice que la Muerte tenía un sobrino a quien le dio la habilidad de conocer quién iba a morir y quién no. Le dijo entonces:

– Allen, si me ves a los pies de la cama de un enfermo, significa que puedes curarlo. Pero si me ves a la cabecera, esa persona ya no puede salvarse y yo tendré que llevármelo.

Allen se convirtió en un gran doctor gracias a ese poder y su nombre se hizo conocido en todo el reino.

Un día, el rey Tiedoll mandó llamarlo al Palacio ya que el príncipe Kanda había enfermado gravemente. Los mejores doctores no habían sido capaces de dar con la causa, mucho menos de curarlo. Para el rey, Allen era su última esperanza.

Al entrar en la habitación del príncipe, vio a la Muerte en la cabecera. Allen había quedado encantado con la belleza de Kanda, así que le pidió a su tía que le permitiese curarlo.

– No – le contestó la Muerte – Ves que estoy en la cabecera, debo llevármelo, Allen, ya lo sabes.

Allen estaba decidido a no dejarlo morir así que se quedó sumido en pensamientos un rato. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Con gran esfuerzo giró la cama, de forma que la Muerte quedase a los pies. Sorprendida por el ingenio de su sobrino, le dejó curar al príncipe.

El rey, que no se aguantaba las lágrimas de alegría, ordenó a su hijo casarse con el joven doctor. Kanda renegó hasta el último momento (para mantener su imagen por lo menos) pero finalmente se casó. Después de todo, no podía quejarse, Allen le había salvado la vida.

Por su parte, Allen prometió no volver a llevarle la contraria a su tía, y vivió feliz en el palacio, junto a su, un tanto gruñón, pero apuesto esposo.

THE END


End file.
